¿Donde estoy?
by El mosh
Summary: Jack es transportado a un lugar diferente por culpa de un hechicero misterioso llegando a un lugar llamado arendelle, ¿como se adaptara a este extraño lugar?, ¿lograra volver a casa?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno... como sabrán no es la primera vez que subo un fic hecho de este xover. Ya he escrito otros, no muchos pero lo he hecho. quiero decir algo personal; borre la historia anterior y decidí poner esta para que ustedes disfruten de esa pareja llamada jelsa, pues en anteriores ocasiones, no escribía muy bien que digamos, pero ya lo tengo controlado a si que espero les agrade este nuevo fic.**

Capitulo uno.- Bienvenido a Arendelle

En un lugar muy lejano, hay un reino prospero llamado Arendelle donde aguardaban la pronta llegada de la navidad, una época de paz y amor, una época como esta que hoy compartimos, muchos albergan en su alma la cálida esperanza de nuevas y hermosas bendiciones. Este reino prospero está bajo la tutela de la reina Elsa, junto con la princesa o de otro modo conocido como el hermana de Elsa… Anna.

Había pasado un año desde que Anna inicio la búsqueda de su hermana, cuando esta perdió el control y expuso sus poderes a todo el mundo, junto con un chico llamado Kristoff, que fue uno de los pocos hombres que trabajan con la venta de hielo para ganarse la vida.

Durante la búsqueda por fin la encuentran, pero cuando Elsa y Anna discuten ella accidentalmente congela el corazón de Anna y así Kristoff y Olaf decidieron llevar a Anna de nuevo a Arendelle con el Príncipe Hans a quien ella creia que era su verdadero amor pero, por desgracia, Hans la traicionó al dejarla morir, pero al final, gracias a las palabras de aliento de Olaf Anna, se las arregló para escapar y salvó a su hermana, pero por desgracia no es capaz de obtener un acto de verdadero amor, ella se congeló. Justo cuando toda esperanza había terminado… ¡resulta que Elsa fue la clave para que Anna no quedara congelada! Sólo después de ese momento Olaf había dicho que: "solo un acto de amor verdadero descongelara el corazón...", que es cuando Elsa finalmente descubrió la clave para encontrar la paz a su corazón herido y así detener el invierno eterno de Arendelle, devolviéndola a su estado.

Ahora mismo, se encontraban desayunando, Elsa se sentó a la mesa con Anna y Olaf ya que Kristoff había ido a hacer sus funciones, como el repartidor de hielo real de Arendelle que era así que solo se encontraban solas las hermanas y el muñeco de nieve, Hoy que estaban teniendo favorito de Anna; tortitas de papa con mermelada de arándano rojo encima.

-Anna estaba comiendo su segunda ración cuando ella dijo, -_Yo tengjo una ifdea gwena, peha la ecepjion,_ -Elsa negó con la cabeza al ver la falta de educación de su hermana menor, se limpió con una servilleta de forma elegante, mientras ella puso su vaso en la mesa.

-No hables con la boca llena, ¿y dime de que trata la idea?

Anna pasó sus alimentos y dijo: -Yo estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos tener tres pasteles para la fiesta

-¡Sí! – exclamo Olaf con emoción. -Nunca he visto un pastel, pero hay una primera vez para todo!"

-Anna tenemos ya un pastel de cinco capas! ¿Para que necesitas dos más? –Elsa no veía necesario encargar otros dos pasteles más, pues el pastel que mando a encargar era muy grande

-Pues es muy fácil, entre más pasteles mejor –respondió su hermana como si fuera la respuesta más lógica

-Sí, pasteles! -menciono Olaf enérgicamente.

Elsa se tapó la boca mientras ella se reía de la emoción de su hermana por los dulces. -Está bien, le diré al chef que prepare dos pasteles más. –al ver el entusiasmo de su hermana, Elsa decidió concederle ese capricho

-Si! -Anna gritó cuando saltó de su silla, agitando las manos frenéticamente en el aire.

Mientras la princesa y el muñeco de nieve, vitoreaban con emoción, la reina solo neo con una sonrisa

.

.

.

Norte dejó escapar un suspiro mientras recogía el último papel en el que un niño escribió sus deseos. Esperando ver desordenado escritura a mano, se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que los escritos eran sobre el papel. Él entrecerró los ojos y miró de cerca en el trozo de papel en la mano. La escritura era muy hermosa Para haberlo escrito un niño, antes de comenzar a leer la carta, algo lo interrumpió.

-¡Hey Norte! - oyó una voz familiar desde arriba y cuando miró, vio a Jack levitando y que sostiene un saco abultado. Su apariencia casi es la misma de siempre, solo que ahora su sudadera era de color azul turquesa, cabe resaltar que se veía más moderna, estaba adornada con bellos lienzos de color oro, con sus inseparables rastros de escarcha, pero lo más resaltante es que en donde se encontraba su corazón venia una hermosa G hecha de oro, traía unos guantes negros sin dedos, y su pantalón también tenía adornos dorados, aunque seguía igual de descalzo. Este chico no era nada más ni nada menos que Jack Frost, el guardián de la diversión, quien miraba al guardián del asombro con picardía.

-es mejor que cubras tus ojos... Y, probablemente, también tu nariz

-pero que… -antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Jack abrió el saco que traía en su espalda y el contenido que no era nada más que polvo blanquecino termino cubriéndolo completamente. El taller entero estalló en una risotada estridente de Jack quien se revolcaba en el suelo por la gran hazaña que acababa de hacer, sin embargo antes de que las carcajadas continuaran, la puerta se abrió. Dos elfos entraron y cuando vieron a Norte, les fue imposible evitar reírse del desafortunado guardián. Entonces, dos Yetis vinieron con Toothiana, Bunnymund y Sandman. Al ver al guardián del asombro en ese estado, tampoco pudieron contener la risa

-muy bien, el espectáculo se acabó -dijo Norte mientras estaba sacudiéndose el polvo en su ropa. Los Yetis y Elfos salieron dela habitación y santa volvió a hacer su trabajo mientras miraba a Jack de una forma no aprobatoria. Los Guardianes estaban todavía en la habitación, tratando de contener la risa pero fracasaron miserablemente. Después de asegurarse de que ya no hubiera más polvo en su ropa, Norte puso una mano en la cintura.

-creí haberles dicho que el espectáculo se había acabado ya dejen de reír. No hay más polvo en mí, ¿verdad?"

-Todavía te queda un poco en la barba –señalo el conejo de pascua y Norte se limpió inmediatamente su rostro. Después de asegurarse de no hubiera más polvo en su cuerpo, se volteo para mirar a su compañero de Guardianes.

-que broma tan graciosa, -espeto con sarcasmo -algún día de estos me vas a matar de un infarto

-descuida norte, juro que siempre visitare tu tumba

El guardián de la diversión negó con la cabeza –tu nunca cambias Jack… en fin díganme que es lo que hacen aquí

-Queríamos venir contigo a la entrega de regalos para los niños! Menciono el hada de los dientes, emocionada. ¿no es así, Jack? – el mencionado asintió con una sonrisa

Todos los otros guardianes miraban al guardián del asombro. Todos recordaron como derrotaron a pitch y como pudieron hacer que los niños volvieran a creer, pero sin embargo, el quien se encontraba mucho más feliz era Jack, pues después de 300 años por fin alguien pudo verlo.

-hace un año, que todo ha cambiado radicalmente –menciono el espíritu del invierno sonriendo. –Realmente, me siento mucho mas feliz –el guardian del asombro restregó sus nudillos en la cabeza del espíritu del invierno –oh vamos Jack no seas tan meloso

-está bien, ya puedes detenerte – dijo entre risas mientras hacia un esfuerzo por quitarse los nudillos de santa de su cabeza, cuando al fin se liberó de su "agarre", voló hacia la ventana más cercana. Miró a la caída de nieve y sonrió. –es muy hermoso

-Espera. Tengo una idea. -Norte susurró a los tres guardianes próximos a él. Explicó que una niña de un país donde reinaba la pobreza, que tenia un deseo muy especial, mientras que jack solo observaba el caer de la escarcha y nieve, se quedó cerca de la ventana, le pareció una escena muy hermosa, pero extrañamente solo miraba hacia un punto especifico mientras ignoraba totalmente la charla, pero ese bello espectáculo de nieve fue interrumpido por un rayo de luz oscuro, esa energía lo hizo sentir enfermo. Decidió dejar a sus amigos que siguieran charlando mientras se aventuraban.

Volando del polo norte Jack siguió su curso hacia la luz oscura.

**Cerca de unas montañas**

Había un chico de no más de 23 años de edad, tenía un especie de ritual mágico mientras observaba por una esfera de cristal, como se acercaba el espíritu del invierno hacia donde estaba el.

**-esto es mas que** **perfecto, el escenario está listo, los personajes principales y villanos están a la escena, todo está preparado solo falta alguien importante… el héroe principal, pero algo me dice que llegara muy pronto, esto es esplendido, en unos minutos la función esta por dar inicio**–dijo el chico mientras preparaba mas hechizos, se podía apreciar que un portal mágico muy poderoso estaba creándose.

.

.

.

-cuando Jack había llegado hacia el origen de la luz oscura, pudo ver al chico de ojos rojos –**al fin apareciste, el espectáculo está a punto de comenzar, la audiencia solo estaba esperando que apareciera el protagonista principal –**Jack sintió el peligro y empuño con fuerza su cayado -¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto de una forma desafiante.

**-todavía no ha llegado el tiempo de decirte quien soy yo, cuando sea el momento adecuado lo sabrás, ahora mismo dará comienzo la obra…** -lo siguiente que pudo ver, fue que todo se volvía muy oscuro…

El vacío era misterioso, pero era extrañamente cómodo… Sin duda alguna muy reconfortante… Pensaba que sería doloroso, a decir verdad, pensaba que con aquella magia iba a ocurrirle algo terrible, pero no sintió nada, La sensación de flotar continuaba… no era como estar en el agua, eso era seguro… está más bien como estar en medio del aire, pero con una continua e ininterrumpida presión que invadía todo su cuerpo, no era dolorosa, eso no, pero tampoco era cómoda, sin duda así se debía de sentir el estar muerto, pero era extraño… No era muy diferente a soñar… Pero sin duda estaba despierto.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría?… ¿Cuánto tiempo más faltaba?… Ya se estaba tardando, ¿cuanto iba a tardar?, quería saber qué es lo que ocurrió y que es lo que la magia había hecho con el.

¿Podría ver?, solo basto el separar los parpados para contestar esa interrogante, si, si podía ver, pero no había nada demasiado interesante que observar, todo a su alrededor era azul… un azul oscuro… Pareciese que estuviese dentro del agua… Aunque en vez del agua era algún fluido de mayor consistencia… Pero a pesar de eso podía respirar, podía ver sin sentir irritación... Ya había comprobado 3 de sus sentidos, eso le reafirmaba que estaba sano y salvo, pero no podía verificar su sentido del olfato, ahí no había nada más que ese fluido que la mantenía flotando, pero al menos los susurros le permitirían asegurarse de su sentido del oído…

Esperen… ¿susurros?... Sí, eso eran, no había duda, muy levemente e indescifrables, pero podía oírlos, eran susurros, que a cada segundo se habían más fuertes, a cada segundo podía identificarlos mejor… eran como dos hermosas voces angelicales, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Sintió mucho vértigo, mientras que al instante, le da un mareo que lo somete a la inconsciencia… tiempo después abre los ojos, desorientado, siente un duro piso de madera bajo su cuerpo, detrás de su cabeza y llenando su cabello, sobre el estaban algunas algas, a sus pies el basto océano, sobre su cabeza, una entrada a lo que al parecer era un reino.

Se endereza, adolorido, encorvándose debido al cansancio, todo su cuerpo estaba aletargado, luego de esa extrema experiencia, donde tuvo la suerte de salir ileso, había visto una sombra difusa en medio del aire, era la sombra de una chica, una chica triste, eso era lo último que recordaba, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía confundido.

Abre los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con el majestuoso océano, cuyas olas llegaban lentamente hasta sus pies y que susurraban de forma armoniosa. Posa su mano sobre su pecho, pone la palma sobre su corazón, sigue latiendo, tranquilo y sin prisas, estaba vivo, eso era algo. Luego la pone sobre la G dorada donde estaba su corazón, apretándolo levemente.

Posa una mano detrás de él, haciendo presión con su palma en el suelo de madera para poder quedar sentado de forma cómoda en la arena, mientras que pasa la otra por su cabeza, quitando las algas de su cabello, su blanco cabello.

-¿Dónde demonios…?, estoy

**Bien eso es todo ¿reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todos, realmente no tengo escusaperdon por tardar tanto, lo que pasa es que me costaba mucho concentrarme acerca de la trama, ya que quería que fuera buena y creo que por fin la encontré, así que les pido una sincera disculpa por tardar demasiado pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena e intentare actualizar seguido, bueno sin nada más que decir, espero disfruten de la lectura.**

**Bueno espero disfruten del capítulo y gracias por los pocos reviews que me han dado, significa mucho…**

Capítulo 2.- Encuentro

—Eso fue bastante alocado, estoy seguro que norte no me lo creería —Comentó el espíritu del invierno mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Wow, jamás vi a una persona dormir en el piso. —Jack logro escuchar una voz que le hacia esa pregunta y por acto reflejo responde…

—No estaba durmiendo, lo único que recuerdo es que mi cabeza me daba vueltas. —le dice mientras que al parecer él no había notado que no estaba solo, pues estaba digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar aquí.

— ¿En serio?, ¿tu cabeza puede girar?

Cuando por fin el guardián de la diversión se dio cuenta que no estaba solo se dio la vuelta y lo que encontró fue algo que en verdad se hacia el merecedor del significado de "inusual", era nada más y nada menos que un conjunto de pequeñas nubes que hacían nevar bajo un pequeño muñeco de nieve, con brazos de rama y nariz de zanahoria que estaba vivo y podía moverse y hablar, si, solo eso le bastó ver para llegar a una clara conclusión.

—Es oficial, creo que enloquecí.

—Hola ¿qué tal? soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos. —Jack pensó por un momento que quizás no se había vuelto loco, a lo mejor meme con sus polvos mágicos para dormir decidió jugarle una broma, y debía admitirlo, esa broma fue muy bien elaborada, digna de un genio bromista y ante este acontecimiento pensó que debía ser más creativo y más original, pues no quería quedar como un tonto.

Sin embargo este sueño se sentía demasiado real, pues no daba crédito lo que veían sus ojos esa, esa nube que estaba arriba del muñeco realmente lo sorprendió, si se ponía a analizar bien las leyes de la física, esto calificaba como algo imposible y fantasioso, pues pudo darse cuenta que el muñeco no era un espíritu y era imposible que algo que no fuera un espíritu o un guardián pudiera utilizar magia.

— ¿Te gusta mi nube personal? —Le pregunta con una sonrisa, pues noto como Jack veía entre fascinado y sorprendido la nevada personal que la reina hizo para él, su nevada personal.

—Es… fascinante —Fue todo lo que le dijo, producto del asombro que estaba en su ser, mientras mira como Olaf camina en círculos siendo seguido por la nube, pues con esa simple demostración Jack observo como la nube seguía al muñeco en donde quiera que fuera pues el muñeco quería demostrarle lo asombrosa que era su nube personal.

—Y dime Olaf, ¿te gusta ver a las personas en sus peores momentos? —Convencido de que estaba en un sueño por parte de meme, decidió charlar un poco con el muñeco, digo, pues a pesar de que es un sueño se supone que todos lo podían ver ¿no?, pero lo que el espíritu del invierno ignoraba es que en realidad el asunto seria otro.

—No ¿porque?

—Solo decía —Dijo con un deje de burla mientras cruzaba sus brazos, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el muñeco no había entendido el sarcasmo de Jack y sabiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar burlarse de él y su inocencia decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle sobre donde estaba, a lo mejor podía existir una salida de su sueño.

— A propósito, ¿En donde están las personas? —Pudo notar como el muñeco giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si se estuviera cuidando que no hubiera moros cerca de la costa, al ver que no había nadie el muñeco se acerca al oído del espíritu invernal como si le fuera a contar sobre una clave secreta de algo súper secreto y por ende, no debía saberlo nadie.

—Mira, te voy a contar un secretito —El espíritu no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad mientras observaba como el muñeco ladeaba su cabeza una vez más para asegurarse de que no hubiera chismosos cerca, Jack al ver tal acción pensó que realmente se trataba de algo muy importante.

—El día de hoy…

— ¿Si?

—Se celebra… —Una vez más, hizo sus "_medidas de precaución_" logrando impacientar al guardián de la diversión.

— ¿Aja? —Pregunto más ansioso el espíritu del invierno, realmente el muñeco estaba haciéndola mucha de emoción y ya quería que de una vez por todas le dijera de que se trataba todo esto, no podía evitarlo, estaba impaciente.

—El cumpleaños de Anna —El espíritu estuvo a punto de darse un facepalm, tanto alboroto, para que al final aquel súper secreto fuera una cosa banal y a todo esto, ¿Quién diablos era Anna?, que el supiera no había un niño en burgués que se llamara así, bueno, no importaba en lo absoluto, debía salir de este sueño cuanto antes para hacer sus deberes como el guardián de la diversión que era y porque no, causar un poco de caos y arruinarle la pascua a conejo.

—Ah, que interesante amigo. —comento el espíritu con evidente sarcasmo.

— ¿verdad que si? y eso no es todo, habrá un gran paste sorpresas y regalos. —En verdad el muñeco no entendía que Jack solo se burlaba de él.

— ¡FASCINANTE! —Fingió sorpresa y comento con sarcasmo —Eso se ve divertido, me quedaría pero lamentablemente tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer, nos vemos. —sin decir nada más, llamo al viento para volar y perderse en las nubes.

El muñeco se había entristecido un poco por la partida de aquel joven de cabellos blancos, sobre todo porque penso que había hecho un nuevo amigo.

—Bueno, en otro momento quizás —Fue lo último que susurró para irse al lugar donde esta aquel suculento pastel de cumpleaños.

—Veamos... —Dice mientras mira al sol y pone una mano frente a sus ojos para bloquear los rayos incandescentes que emitía el cuerpo celeste y así evitar quedarse ciego —Bien, creo que el sol salió por allí, por lo que el norte debe ser hacia allá. —Dice volteando la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Una vez que Jack ubica de dónde salió el sol y supo la ubicación del polo norte, emprende su viaje para regresar a la guarida de su obseso amigo.

Después de tres horas de estar afuera el espíritu invernal regreso con la cola entre las patas, corrió y busco un método para salir pero para su desgracia no lo encontró, sintió como si hubiera recorrió casi todo el planeta pero por más que busco, no había encontrado nada de lo que el concia, esto estaba diferente totalmente diferente, para empezar los continentes que se suponían de debían estar ahí, no estaban, durante su frenesí desesperado choco de cara con un letrero haciéndole caer de una altura aproximadamente de dos pisos de un rascacielos, ahí fue donde Jack supo de una manera muy cruda de que no se encontraba en un sueño, ¿y cómo lo hizo?, por medio del dolor.

El caso es que, después de ese acalorado y desesperante recorrido, el joven espíritu de 319 años de edad llegó donde había despertado después de su letargo causado por aquel sujeto encapuchado, según alcanzó a leer en un letrero, se trataba de un reino basto llamado Arendelle, que el supiera nunca en su larga vida había escuchado de un lugar llamado así, ni siquiera lo vio en sus años como mortal, esto era extraño, así que decidió iniciar desde el principio, entró sin problema alguno, aunque las personas le veían con bastante curiosidad debido a su extraña manera de vestir y sobre todo por estar descalzo.

No sabía si estaba en otro mundo o en otra dimensión, realmente no lo sabía, pero gracias al recuerdo de aquella noche donde encontró aquel sujeto encapuchado que lo dejo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos supo de inmediato este tuvo algo tuvo que ver.

Volando más suavemente e intentando digerir lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió deseos de hacer una de sus bromas a cualquier pobre desgraciado que pasara por ahí, había visto a un vendedor e inmediatamente pensó con malicia que necesitaba algo de nieve, quiso acercarse pero desistió de inmediato ya que el señor lo observaba directamente, pues él sabía que cuando un joven revoltoso estaba al asecho y no iba a permitir ser loa víctima de un rufián que buscaba divertirse.

En seguida Jack sintió como a que señor corpulento le dirigió una mirada de "_te acercas te mato"_ Por lo que una vez más la cruda realidad le dio un golpe en la cara, LA GENTE DE AHÍ LO PODÍA VER, LOS ADULTOS PODÍAN VERLO.

Ahora si todo estaba mal muy mal.

Si, ya no era invisible como pensaba, la gente de ahí lo podía ver asi que resignado decide ir a lo más alto de un castillo que por cierto le llamo mucho la atención, ¿dónde diablos se encontraba?, ¿acaso estaba en medio de la época medieval?, no podía ser posible, ¿o si?, bueno a estas alturas nada podía sorprenderle, así que dejándose de esas ideas procedió a sentarse en la parte mas alta y pensar en una buena solución, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho una canción.

_Hoy grandes planes y sorpresas te daré_

_Nada de nada los podrá detener_

_He trabajado por semanas sin parar_

_Incluso a Kristoff y a Sven mande bañar_

_Y si alguien busca echarme atrás_

_Lo reto a intentar_

_En tu cumpleaños no hay más plan_

_Que regalarte el sol, el cielo y el mar...Achoo!_

Jack se mostró consternado, ¿de dónde venía aquella voz?, motivado por la curiosidad invoco al viento para poder buscar a la dueña o mejor dicho a las dueñas que prestaban su voz para darle vida a esa canción, ya que escucho a una segunda cantante por lo que entendió que estaban haciendo un dueto, a lo mejor ellas podían explicarle en donde se encontraba y quizás podrían ayudarlo a salir de ahí.

_Un día perfecto hoy mereces tu_

_Haré para ti un día explosivo como tu_

_Por lo que eres para mí y por tu virtud_

_Un día perfecto hoy mereces tu..._

_Achoo! Achoo!_

_Siempre son tres!_

_Estoy bien...achoo!_

—Veo que a estas personas les encantan hacer duetos por cualquier cosa. —Comentó el guardián divertido mientras seguía escuchando la tonada, pronto encontraría a las mujeres que se encontraban cantando, ya que debido a las ondas sonoras que transmitía aquella canción pudo saber en cuestión de segundos a qué posición se encontraban aquellas mujeres.

Las enseñanzas de bunnnymund sobre el sentido del oído y el sonido sí que le fueron útiles, pero no importaba que clase de torturas fuera sometido, jamás lo admitiría.

_Tendrás sorpresas justo para ti...achoo!_

_ Wow! Todo esto es lindo, pero me preocupas tu_

_Yo pienso que es mejor llevarte a descansar_

_No pararemos! porque aún hay mucho más...ah...achoo!_

_Te debes recostar_

_Jamás, hay tanto que encontrar_

_ Requieres medicina en serio_

_¿Estas mal? ¡Esto te hará revivir! ¡Es mi gran invento!_

_ No Gracias_

_ Lo llevo_

Finalmente las vio, pudo ver a una rubia platinada quien se veía enferma, cosa que le pareció gracioso, pues al ver el estado que se encontraba aún seguía cantando, supo de inmediato que esto iba a terminar en un desastre y por nada del mundo se lo iba a perder, así que las siguió sin que ellas se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

_Un día perfecto te mereces tu_

_Un día especial hoy debe ser_

_Cantamos canciones de cumpleaños a tu salud_

_Elsa: ¡A tu salud_

_Amamos a Anna_

_También te amo yo_

_Pues un día perfecto debe ser, Un día perfecto por doquier_

_¡Un día perfecto va a ser!_

— Sígueme... ¡Hasta arriba!

—Elsa ya es demasiado. ¡Tienes que descansar!

—No como crees... aún no termina la congelación...Digo… ¡celebración!

El espíritu invernal en serio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en carcajadas, realmente la escena de la rubia platinada enferma le parecía muy pero muy graciosa, sin embargo debía tener cuidado, cualquier paso en falso y de inmediato seria descubierto, pues de pronto recordó que todos en este mundo lo podían ver, cosa que le desanimo un poquito.

_Sueña al fin_

_Lo que harás_

_! Sube, sube!_

_Sigue la cuerda al final_

_Tu eres mi amiga ideal_

_Elsa?!_

_Que? Voy bien_

_Ven a cantar_

_Sube hasta aquí_

_Debes seguir_

_Hasta el fin_

_Ríe ríe ríe_

_Mucho mucho mucho_

_¡Feliz Cumpleañoooooos!_

No hizo falta nada más para darse cuenta que aquella escena graciosa de verdad terminaría en tragedia, pues ahora se mostró preocupado cuando llego a la parte más alta de la torre donde ambas chicas subieron anteriormente, debido al estado de salud de Elsa, Jack noto que sus 5 sentidos no estaban al 100, pues no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer.

Pensaba en intervenir, pero se le adelantaron, pues Anna llego a tiempo para sujetarle el brazo y así evitar que cayera por lo más alto.

—Elsa, estás ardiendo. Tienes fiebre. Te vez terrible! —La nombrada estuvo a punto de reprochar, pero sin embargo se lo guardo para sí misma, pues la fiesta aun debía continuar, sin embargo la festejada al ver que su hermana no estaba dispuesta a desistir, quiso persuadirla de otra forma...

_Muy bien, paremos de una vez_

_Por hoy, será mejor_

_Lo ves te debes atender_

—Lo sé, estoy Enferma… —No se supo exactamente si el canto angelical de su hermana fue la causante de que al fin desistiera, pues estaba consciente de la enfermedad que tenía y que probablemente su estado de salud empeoraría mas y mas, si seguía sobre esforzándose, pero aun así de una u otra forma trataba de convencerse a si misma de que estaba bien.

—Como lo siento Anna, yo quería que tuvieras un cumpleaños perfecto, pero lo arruiné... de nuevo. —La festejada con expresión de agravio frunció un poco el ceño, pero después rió suavemente para contestarle.

—Elsa no arruinaste nada, bueno es hora de ir a la cama _—_Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrarse encontraron con algo inesperado.

— ¡Sorpresa!

—WOOOOOW.

—Wow... _—_A diferencia de su hermana, su expresión sonaba incrédula.

_Un día perfecto hoy mereces tu_

_Queremos que hoy sonrías como solo lo haces tu_

_Es el borde de un gran caos_

_Y una celebración!_

_Un día perfecto debe ser_

_Día perfecto debe ser_

_¡Anna, Anna!_

_Un día perfecto te mereces tu_

_Feliz cumpleaños_

_Debe ser un gran día pues la estrella eres tu_

_¡Te amo tanto!_

_Todo lo que eres y lo que haces tu_

_Si, tu_

_Día perfecto debe ser_

_Día perfecto debe ser_

_Día perfecto debe ser_

_Hoy debe ser_

—Okay, debes descansar.

—No, ven ven, lo único que falta es que la reina sople el bukkehorn del cumpleaños. —Anna reprocho, ¿es que no podía darse cuenta de que en verdad necesitaba descansar?, forcejeo con ella, pero eso no impidió que hiciera su cometido, lo siguiente que se vio fue cuando una enorme bola de nieve salió disparada hacia las islas del sur que por poco aplastan a un príncipe desgraciado.

No puede ser, esa chica rubia, tenia… tenia los mismos poderes que él.

—No es verdad. —Menciono con algo de sosiego. — ¿Acaso será cierto lo que vi? —De repente, recordó de golpe la charla que por cierto fue algo extraña con ese extraño muñeco de nieve llamado Olaf — JAJAJA ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Nunca había visto algo así! —Frost se mostraba emocionado, no podía creer que haya visto a una persona con sus mismos poderes.

— ¡AHORA YA VEO EL POR QUE ESE MUÑECO DE NIEVE TENIA VIDA!, ¡NUNCA PENSÉ QUE LA MAGIA DE HIELO DE AQUELLA CHICA FUERA TAN ASOMBROSA! —Por fin tenía sentido todo, sin embargo aún quedaba la duda, ¿En dónde diablos estaba?, acaso… ¿Acaso será posible que aquella chica rubia de poderes de hielo podría ayudarlo a encontrar una salida?, no lo sabía, pero habría que intentarlo.

—Quizás ella pueda decirme en donde me encuentro.

En medio de la conmoción de aquella fiesta, que por cierto no termino en desastre como lo había supuesto nuestro guardián de la diversión, eso sí, tuvo cuidado de aterrizar sin que nadie lo viese, pues si sus cálculos no le fallaban, ahora mismo se encontraba en una especie de bucle de tiempo, en la edad media para mas ser exactos y no quería por nada del mundo crear una conmoción, debía ser cuidadoso, por ningún motivo la gente de ahí no debía verlo flotar ni volar.

Debía acercarse con cautela así que bajo por un callejón y salió a buscar a la persona que podría ayudarlo a pie, durante su recorrido encontró muchos comerciantes por todo el lugar que vendían desde comida, ropa y artesanías, hasta algunos tipos de armas. Incluso hubo un guardia que lo detuvo y le preguntó de dónde había adquirido un báculo tan extraño y que si acaso era una especie de hechicero como la suya, a lo que el joven espíritu del invierno respondió con un "no sé", dejando al guardia con dudas, pues no le había respondido si era un brujo o no.

El guardián de la diversión paso por medio de toda la muchedumbre, se quedó absorto observando aquellos hombrecitos de nieve que Elsa había creado a base de sus estornudos, si, en definitiva no se había equivocado, Elsa definitivamente podía ayudarlo a salir de aquí.

—Por lo veo, no hay nada interesante aquí —Susurro desanimado, pues cuando quiso curiosear un poco, todo lo que logró ver fue a un grupo de hombres transportando materiales de un lugar a otro en carretas, en su época actual, las cosas se transportaban por medio de camiones y aviones ya sea para importar o exportar productos a otros países, no pudo evitar pensar que realmente los habitantes de Arendelle solo estaban más de 400 años atrasados.

Sin embargo lo que captó sus ojos, hicieron que sus ánimos subieran por las nubes.

–Parece que es mi día de suerte. Te encontré. —Por acto reflejo comenzó a correr en dirección de las chicas pertenecientes a la nobleza de aquel reino.

Como si sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas por el hombre de la luna, observo que aquellas impetuosas mujeres se dirigían hacia la entrada del castillo, supo de inmediato de llegarían a la habitación más alta así que aprovechando de que no llegara alguien subió hasta arriba y se escondió en una de los rincones de aquel castillo, para así poder tener una mejor perspectiva y saber en cuál de todas esas habitaciones, entrarían aquellas mujeres.

Observo como esas chicas habían entrado a una habitación muy grande, donde posteriormente entraron, para que Elsa pudiera descansar de su día tan alocado y de su enfermedad.

—Este fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños —Declaro la princesa mientras le daba sopa caliente a su hermana.

— ¿Cuál de todos?

—El dejar que me quede a cuidarte —Le dijo alegremente su hermana con una sonrisa bastante grande, mientras que la arropaba con un cobertor para que no pasara frio, una vez más la reina estornudo creando a más hombrecitos de nieve.

—Regreso en seguida. —Después de retirar el plato salió de la habitación para traerle chocolate caliente.

El espíritu noto como la impetuosa princesa salía de la habitación animada, una vez que vio que se alejaba lo suficiente el chico salió de su escondite.

—Veamos, ¿cómo debería iniciar una conversación sin que piense que soy degenerado acosador? Hmm. —El chico en medio de sus pensamientos camino de un lado a otro mientras sostenía su cayado con ambos brazos en su espalda.

—Quizás debería decirle, "estoy atrapado en este mundo tan extraño por favor ayúdame. —Sin embargo no tardo mas de dos segundos en llegar a la conclusión de que la idea sonaba estúpida por así decirla, a demás corría el riesgo de que la reina con poderes de hielo no creyera en sus palabras y lo tachara de loco

—No así no, rayos esto es tan difícil.

La reina desde su habitación haba escuchado unos susurros, susurros masculinos, sintió nervios y quien no los sentiría, cualquier desconocido decidió levantarse con cautela de su cama y abrió la puerta levemente y ahí fue donde sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

¡Un chico se encontraba en el castillo, había invadido su castillo!

Jack quien seguía con su monologo mental estaba totalmente ignorante de que ya había sido descubierto por la reina, pues se encontraba demasiado ocupado en hallar la forma de tener una conversación adecuada, pues como estaba en la época medieval, cualquier paso en falso, cualquier error, podría pagarlo muy caro, en especial por que las personas de aquí, TOOOOOOODAS podían verlo, todas sin excepción alguna.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que estás haciendo aquí?

La sangre se le helo seguido de unos intensos escalofríos, por acto reflejo el espíritu invernal alzo los hombros, como si quisiera esconder su cabeza cual tortuga en un inexistente caparazón. Poco a poco comenzó a girar su cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con la figura de la reina, que por cierto no se encontraba nada feliz, y estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojada pues Jack había invadido su castillo, su hogar.

—Más te vale responder, si no quieres que llame a los guardias —El tono autoritario de la reina se había elevado al no tener respuesta de Jack.

—Ve-ve-verá su alteza, ¡puedo explicarlo! Lo que pasa es que yo… —Balbuceaba algo asustado el pobre de Jack, quien ahora se veía pequeño en comparación a Elsa, sin duda alguna prefería mil veces volver a enfrentarse con el desquiciado de Pitch a sufrir la ira de la reina de las nieves.

—Entraste a mi castillo sin permiso, si ya lo sé, ahora dime que buscas.

Jack se sentía presionado, aquella aura que rodeaba a la reina era un tanto atemorizarte, sabiendo perfectamente que lo que dijera o hiciera, en cualquier momento ella llamaría a los guardias y no iba a quedarse a averiguar lo que sucedería después.

—Ehh… ¡OYE! —La reina se sobresaltó por el tono abrupto de Jack — ¡MIRA ESO! —Señalo Jack desesperadamente hacia uno de los pasadizos a lo que la reina con curiosidad volteo a ver encontrándose con nada, cuando iba a recriminarle por haberle visto la cara pudo notar que el espíritu ya no estaba ahí parado, buscándolo rápidamente con la mirada pudo notar como una ventana que se supone que debería estar cerrada, ahora estaba abierta ya que el espíritu del invierno utilizo ese método de desesperación para escapar de un posible encarcelamiento.

Con un guiño de ojo, el alegre guardián se despidió de la reina mientras emprendía el vuelo hacia el horizonte, la reina no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para asombrarse de que aquel acosador que se atrevió a invadir su castillo pudiera volar, pues ahora mismo se encontraba muy enojada, había caído con un truco bastante tonto e infantil.

—Juro me las vas a pagar —Susurro con enojo la reina mientras observaba la silueta del guardián perderse por los cielos.

Al final el chico no solo le vio la cara una vez, fueron dos veces, definitivamente lo atraparía.

**Bueno eso es todo, ojala loes guste esta nueva historia, nos vemos después, se despide… EL MOSH.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.- Escape from de angry queen.

Elsa quedo viendo tras la ventana detenidamente y con un tic en su ojo derecho hacia la dirección donde había escapado el espíritu del invierno mientras mascullaba entre dientes toda clase de insultos hacia aquel chico peliblanco que le había visto la cara, y es que, lo peor de todo ella siendo tan refinada, una reina digna de gobernar este vasto lugar como lo es Arendelle saco su lado más "violento" y "barbaján" por así decirlo, en especial por que ahora mismo decía groserías que se supone que una reina no debía decir, es más, ni si quiera sabía que existían esa clase de palabras tan obscenas, pero sin embargo aquellas, groserías salían sin cesar de sus labios.

Y es que a Jack no le había quedado otra opción, supo perfectamente que había cometido una idiotez, así que, analizando las posibilidades que estaban a su alrededor e imaginando las consecuencias provocadas por su método no tan maduro de manejar las cosas, no le había quedado otra opción más que iniciar una huida, que por cierto no fue para nada elegante.

Entrar a hurtadillas en ese castillo fue una idea estúpida...

Y él lo sabía perfectamente.

—Maldición, esto es malo, muy pero muy malo —Mascullo un tanto molesto y preocupado mientras que volaba por las calles de Arendelle para no ser divisado en los cielos , ya no le importaba llamar la atención, estaba más que seguro que aquella reina no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, y más porque tuvo el atrevimiento de burlase de ella de una forma muy "original", cosa que termino por enfurecerla más de lo que ya estaba, si, ya no faltaba mucho para que una horda de soldados aparecieran de la nada y fueran en su búsqueda.

No sabía si lo hacía por impulso, si por ser el guardián de la diversión o por el simple hecho de molestar a la reina por haber presenciado aquel espectáculo de estornudos entre una canción no muy convincente, no lo sabía, y claro que no iba a ponerse a meditar el por qué hizo tal acción, pudiendo simplemente escapar de ahí sin hacer nada de gestos ridículos ni burlas infantiles.

Aun volando esquivaba a muchas personas quienes guiados por el impulso de la sobrevivencia se hacían a un lado para evitar ser embestidos por aquel chico que trataba de escapar de un posible encarcelamiento, doblo por una calle hasta llegar a una glorieta con una fuente, pero para su desgracia pudo ver a un grupo de no más de 6 soldados que llevaban en su posesión toda clase de armas Jack supo de inmediato que efectivamente sus sospechas fueron confirmadas y que, evidentemente la reina andaba tras él y no precisamente por cuestiones románticas…

—Con que así es como debe sentirse el karma. —Lo más increíble de todo esto, es que aun viendo en la situación en la que se encontraba, no paraba de decir ocurrencias que salían de su mente tan productiva, sin embargo nunca pensó que al ser tan irreverente le iba a costar muy caro, hasta el día de hoy, pues ahora no está en burgués, ahora está en los dominios de la reina de las nieves.

Escondiéndose detrás de unos puestos de ropa, disimuladamente había tomado una peluca y un bigote falso (de color blanco claro), se quitó su chaqueta adornada de aquellos detalles de oro y su marca característica que lo identificaba perfectamente como un guardián, para después ponerse una playera vieja que había sacado de la basura minutos antes de llegar hacia aquel puesto, preparando su plan de escape, se puso aquellas pelucas que tomo prestadas y se hizo pasar por un invidente.

—Buenos días señorritas —Comento hacia algunas mujeres con un acento exageradamente ruso, aunque no lo notara, o más bien no quisiera notarlo, gracias a ese acento estaba llamando la atención más de la cuenta, a este paso los guardias lo atraparían.

Haciendo como si buscara un objeto perdido por extraño que parezca su plan había funcionado ya que había despistado a los guardias, cuando paso por aquel callejón en donde la princesa Anna fue recibida amistosamente por cientos de muñequitos de nieve escucho una voz que el reconocía bastante bien.

— ¡Hola Jack! —Saludo de una manera efusiva — ¿Qué haces vestido de esa forma tan extraña? —El espíritu maldijo internamente porque aquel muñeco de nieve lo había descubierto de una manera humillantemente fácil, sin embargo supo de inmediato que el muñeco de nieve era algo ingenuo y muy despistado, por lo que engañarlo con una mentira barata seria juego de niños.

—Nada en especial mi estimado Olaf, lo que pasa es que quería probarme un nuevo look.

— ¿Enserio? —Comento un tanto extrañado mientras daba vueltas alrededor de él examinando su ropa y esas pelucas tan ridículas que yacían sobre su cabeza y cuellos respectivamente, por cierto tal acción hizo que el espíritu reconsideraba la posibilidad si de verdad podía engañar a Olaf, no podía evitarlo, estaba que sudaba balas.

—Pues creo que tienes mal gusto —Comento negando la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se lo creyó!, Jack Frost no salía de su asombro, quien pudiera decir que aquella mentira había logrado engañar al único ser que pudo identificarlo perfectamente, este muñeco de nieve resulto ser una caja llena de sorpresas.

— ¿De veras? —Comento de una manera burlona haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no estallar en carcajadas.

—Sí, te veías mejor como andabas vestido antes, te hacia ver más heroico —Jack no pudo seguir su juego de confundir más al pobre Olaf ya que sus oídos captaron los gritos de una señora que estaba en la quinta época de la vida.

— ¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIAS! AHÍ ESTA! ¡AHÍ ESTA ESE RUFIAN! —Grito de una forma histérica aquella regordeta señora de 50 años, Jack se dio una palmada en la cara, más por fastidio que por preocupación, pues aquel grito de esa señora logro perturbar sus finos tímpanos, así que, sin perder el tiempo comenzó a correr en sentido contrario por cierto era seguido por el muñeco.

— ¿Por qué corremos? —pregunto el muñeco de nieve mientras que con mucho esfuerzo trataba de aguantar el paso veloz de Jack.

—No me creerías si te lo cuento. — Estaba por meterse a otro callejón sin embargo algo se interpuso, nada más y nada menos que por una barrera de hielo que él no había creado, finalmente sucedió aquello que no deseaba.

La reina lo encontró.

—No des un paso más. —Al escuchar aquello el espíritu del invierno no pudo reaccionar, realmente la reina se veía muy enojada, y algo en su interior le hizo saber que no le convenía hacer otro de sus chistes de mal gusto, la reina se aproximaba lentamente hacia el hasta quedar cara a cara, esa expresión en su bello rostro le perturbaba bastante, sin embargo el no podía mostrar temor, a su enemigo no debía mostrarle miedo, una lección que aprendió debidamente durante su encuentro con Pitch.

—Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarte… Embustero Sin vergüenza —Hablo con sorna y frialdad mirando al espíritu acorralado con enojo.

— ¡Oye! —Jack frunció el ceño mientras señalaba a la reina de una forma acusatoria — ¡No le digas así! —Cambiando por completo su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa socarrona, Inmediatamente su vista se posó en Olaf quien observaba más que confuso la situación —Solo es un muñeco.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestión Olaf ofendido haciendo que la reina entrecerrara sus ojos.

— ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! —Ese chiste no le había causado nada de gracia, al contrario, la hizo enojar más, sobre todo porque insulto a su querido amigo de una forma indirecta. Pero quien podría imaginarse que la respuesta que le envió el peliblanco, definitivamente iba a sacarla de sus casillas.

—Puede que sí, puede que no, todo depende de que tan buena seas comprendiendo como suena mi tono de voz ─Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, sin embargo aunque fuese algo extraño la reina sonrió, esperen un minuto, ¿Elsa sonriendo?, algo andaba mal, esto era perturbadoramente raro.

Y a Jack le daba mala espina.

— ¡Vaya! ¡¿Con que esas tenemos?! ¡¿Ehh?! —Espeto riéndose para después recobrar la compostura como la reina que se supone que era.

—Bueno, no sé si eres increíblemente valiente… —De repente la sonrisa de Elsa se había esfumado por completo siendo remplazada por una expresión que mostraba enojo, tanto así, que ahora que logro asustar a Jack quien estaba sumamente arrepentido por lo que dijo, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, lo hecho, hecho esta.

—O increíblemente estúpido…

—Bueno, pues si tanto quieres saber —Intento verse lo más valiente posible —Creo que me destaco siendo un poco de las dos, raro, ¿No te parece? —En serio este chico era la encarnación de la burla en persona, definitivamente la reina no soporto seguir aguantando las burlas de este… ¿hombre?, ¡NO! ¡QUE VA!, este intento de persona no merecía ser llamado así.

—Me doy cuenta… —La reina de las nieves hizo una pequeña pausa mientras que masajeaba sus cienes, como si estuviera meditando algo.

Después le mando sonrisa cargada de… ¿maldad?

— ¡GUARDIAS! —Grito con autoridad, indudablemente el guardián de la diversión pensó que esto era un deja vu, sabía que había oído esa misma expresión conformada de una sola y miserable palabra, pero la pregunta era, ¿de dónde?

Como si fuera una escena de una película de acción, cientos de soldados aparecen por doquier saliendo de quien sabe dónde, para después acorralar al espíritu del invierno.

—Escuchen todos, ¡Su reina les tiene una encomienda muy importante! —Algunos soldados miraron atentamente a su suprema soberana.

—Aquel que logre atrapar a este bribón —Dijo mientras señalaba a Jack. —Tendrá una merecida recompensa.

—_Estoy perdido…_

—Caballeros… ES TODO SUYO.

Inmediatamente todos los soldados con una mirada casi psicópata se aproximaron hacia el espíritu mientras lo apuntaban con sus lanzas, esta vez Jack Frost estaba en serios aprietos y no había nadie que acudiera en su rescate, Jack maldecía una vez más por su mala suerte, aunque todo esto se hubiera evitado, si no hubiera sacado algo de su "chispa" que lo caracterizaba por ser un guardián de la diversión.

—O-oigan, t-tranquilos, ¿Porque la agresión? —El espíritu retrocedía lentamente a medida que los soldados se acercaban más a él, hubiera podido seguir retrocediendo, de no ser porque su espalda había chocado contra un barril.

—Sé que dije algo fuera de lugar, así que les propongo algo... —dijo mientras tomaba un tarro que estaba junto al barril, Elsa lo observaba con algo de interés.

—Qué tal si resolvemos esto con un delicioso jugo de uva, ¿Qué les parece? —Comento con una sonrisa mientras alzaba el tarro sin embargo, los soldados no hacían caso de las palabras de Jack.

—Yo creo que deberían reconsiderarlo, ya saben lo que dicen, haz el amor y no la guerra.

—A EL —Sin previo aviso una lanza va dirigida hacia él, el espíritu se agacha esquivando ágilmente el ataque algo letal.

— ¡POR EL HOMBRE DE LA LUNA! ¡POR POCO ME MATAS! —Espeto molesto por la acción de los soldados —Bien, no quería hacerlo, pero conste que ustedes me obligaron...

—A DARLE.

_**Canción bad reputation de joan jett**_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

Jack crea escarcha y comienza a deslizarse por el suelo haciendo que muchos soldados resbalaran, Elsa se sorprendió debido a que el chico tenía los mismos poderes que ella.

_Oh no, __**no no no no**__, not me, __**me me me me me**__._

—JAJAJA, ¡¿QUE LES PARECIO ESO?! —Celebraba Jack mientras veía a 4 soldados caídos por el suelo resbaloso, si la situación llegase a empeorar, Elsa inevitablemente tendría que intervenir.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

_An' I'm only doin' good_

_When I'm havin' fun_

_An' I don't have to please no one_

_An' I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my bad reputation_

La celebración de Jack fue interrumpida por una flecha que rozo su mejilla.

— ¡OYE! —Dijo señalando al soldado que empuñaba una ballesta — ¡ESO ES DISPARO A TRAICION!, ¿Hello? ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza torpe?! —El guardia hizo caso omiso y preparo su ballesta para seguir disparando.

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

—Huy casi le atinas —Dijo sonriente mientras que con una ridícula facilidad esquivaba las flechas que aquel soldado le lanzaba, al ver que se le habían acabado las flechas, llamando al viento se aproxima hacia el desafortunado guardia golpeándolo con su cayado en la pierna derecha logrando tirarlo al suelo.

—Suerte para la próxima compadre. —Le decía con una sonrisa y maldiciendo su mala suerte el guardia quedo inconsciente.

_I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my reputation_

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

_An' I don't really care_

_If ya think I'm strange_

_I ain't gonna change_

_An' I'm never gonna care_

_'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

Jack continuaba esquivando con suma agilidad a los encolerizados soldados, Elsa estaba apretando sus manos, no quería admitirlo pero el chico realmente resultó ser una pierda en su zapato, o mejor dicho zapatilla.

—Oh vamos, ¿ya se cansaron tan pronto? —Pregunto con burla el espíritu del invierno, uno de los guardias golpeando el suelo con frustración se pone de pie mientras empuñaba su espada.

—Así me gusta, anda muestra lo que tienes.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_You're living in the past_

_It's a new generation_

_An' I only feel good_

_When I got no pain_

_An' that's how I'm gonna stay_

_An' I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my bad reputation_

Elsa no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, deberás que no lo podía creer, su ejército, su amado ejército estaba sufriendo la peor humillación de todas, y lo peor de todo es que Jack Frost…

Seguía burlándose de ella y le calaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not_

_Not me, not me._

Finalmente Jack se deshizo de todos los soldados, Elsa escucho perfectamente como algunos se quejaban del dolor y otros simplemente no podían ponerse de pie, la rubia al ver que se había quedado sin soldados decide encargarse del asunto personalmente, así que, con suma elegancia recoge las mangas de su vestido lista para enfrentarse a al guardián.

— ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto? —Comento Jack al ver las intenciones de Elsa, indudablemente esto había dejado de ser un juego, la situación se había puesto seria y sabía que si subestimaba a la reina de las nieves podía irle muy mal.

Teniendo suficiente de esto, lo mejor era negociar con ella, para que no hubiera una confrontación innecesaria.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tienes miedo? —Reto la reina.

—No, lo que pasa es que te ves terrible, deberías descansar. —La reina se sonrojo, debido a que efectivamente aun tenia gripe, y lo peor es que aquel bribón se estaba compadeciendo de ella, se sentía humillada, derrotada, casi vencida, más porque ahora el que se supone que es su enemigo, le estaba teniendo compasión.

— ¡M-ME T-TIENES HARTA!, ¡T-TE ATRAPARE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! —Le recriminaba la chica sumamente agitada, respirando casi con dificultad debido a su enfermedad, pero totalmente sonrojada por lo que le había dicho el guardián con anterioridad, rayos aparte de que el chico prácticamente se reía en su cara, ahora también lograba avergonzarla.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si me das mi merecido después de que te recuperes? Ok.

Y era verdad, Elsa no podía aguantar más, cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero fue sostenida por el guardián quien había llegado en su auxilio, debido a la persecución su enfermedad se agravo más, se sentía muy avergonzada consigo misma por haber perdido la concentración y caerse de esa manera, de verse tan vulnerable frente al… y de haber sido salvada por su enemigo nuevamente.

—Oye ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu castillo? —Estaba preocupado, la reina se veía muy mal y no podía dejar que ella sufriera, no, debía hacer algo.

Sí, tenía que admitirlo, estaba enferma y no podía hacer nada por sí misma. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos y enterró su rostro en el pecho del guardián, se sintió segura cuando el guardián la tuvo en sus brazos, sintió una extraña calidez, no lo sabía, pero le gustaba.

—Bien —Dijo Jack cargándola al más puro estilo de recién casados —Es hora de que su majestad tome un merecido descansó —Y sin más, llamo a su amigo el viento para llevársela al castillo.

**Y corte, Como verán, actualicé bastante rápido, pero es por un motivo. Me ausentare por un tiempo y no podré actualizar durante el tiempo en que me encuentre ausente. Para ser sincero, esperaba tener un par de opiniones más antes de publicar, pero lo hice ahora porque después no seré capaz. **

**¿Díganme que les pareció?, si les gusto, Si algo les desagradó, díganmelo también con toda confianza, yo sé que fue un poco corto pero esta historia me tiene picado y quería subirlo de inmediato, quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen, pero en especial a la BRUJA GRIMM, por sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
